


Serenity

by hotelcortez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Road Trips, Their Love Is So, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so many petnames, ugh i love seunglix so much, watching the rain together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez
Summary: Seungmin and Felix curled up in the back of a car together, watching the rain.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> heya, all!!
> 
> This is just a little drabble that I literally just wrote. It's cute and fluffy and has no real plot, so I hope you enjoy <333

It was raining.

Little droplets of water were pitter-pattering against the window, squiggling against the glass and racing their way down to the bottom, leaving behind shiny trails of ice that were soon replaced by more rain.

The glass was glistening with the sensation, fogging over and steaming away again and again as the rain continued to _tap, tap, tap._ Seungmin could feel the rhythm chilling against his veins. It calmed his heart and cleared his mind, washing him of all feelings except serenity as he lay there.

The sky was a deep grey, but not the depressing kind of grey, the unhappy kind that promised a miserable morning and a long afternoon and no coffee breaks in between to somehow make it more bearable.

It was the new kind of grey, the fresh kind, the clean start to a day kind. The kind that sparkled like silver and glittered like gold. It brought out a freshly-brewed smell of dew, of soaked grass suds, of the faint rubber of the car and all the cold air that had somehow made its way in.

It was beautiful.

Seungmin was taking in deep breaths, letting the purity into his lungs and tingle from the inside out, lulling his body into peace. He felt like he was in heaven.

The sun was just starting to peak through the clouds, faint oranges and purples slinking around the grey and creating what looked like a collage of watercolour. It was a sight that promised only good things; the Sun would either cause the rain to stop and lighten up the day with a bone-deep warmth, or the Sun would join the rain and a magnificent rainbow would be left in its wake. All for Seungmin to admire from where he was still lying in the back of the car.

The seats were down. Just the front two were still up and taking care of all the supplies whilst Seungmin and Felix were lying over the now flat space of the back seats and boot. They were spread out; limbs floppy in relaxation, Felix’s chest still moving steadily with sleep. But they still only shared one sleeping bag, the two of them somehow looking so small in the open space.

It made Seungmin’s heart blossom with warmth.

He’d been nervous about the idea of a road trip at first. His face had twisted when Felix had suggested it, his head tilting and a refusal already on the tip of his tongue.

Seungmin had only ever gone on hotel holidays, had only visited the busy beaches and the crowded swimming pools with the provided food and pre-made beds and not a single thing he’d have to do for himself. Those holidays were easy. They were always hot and the tourists were always smiling and Seungmin couldn’t imagine being happier anywhere else.

But Felix had insisted they could do a road trip. He’d kept on and on about how they could fix the car if it broke down and how they could cook marshmallows over a fire and how wonderful it would be if they could curl up together in the back of the car.

Felix had always been persuasive, his endless optimism making even the worst things in life seem beautiful, but the whole thing still sounded like Seungmin’s worst nightmare.

Yet, Seungmin didn’t want to be anywhere else in the world.

He was shivering with the ruthless cold in the car, he smelt like a forest warmed over and all their supplies were definitely getting a little too greasy for comfort. But it was perfect.

Seungmin wouldn’t change a thing.

Not when the rain was still tapping a beautiful melody against the window, when the clouds were still swirling lazily around them and Felix’s warmth was still pressed against Seungmin’s side, chasing away the shivers that rattled through his frame.

So, Seungmin stayed laying there, not a single thing requiring him to move as he waited patiently for both the day and his lover to wake up.

 _That_ was what made road trips really beautiful.

Hotel holidays _were_ lovely, but there was always the pressure to be having fun at all times. There was only a limited amount of time to be spent in the hotel before the stay was up. Sleeping in for too long in the morning meant missing the early Sun or losing out on the chance for a sunbed and every minute not at the beach felt wasted.

But there was no such pressure on road trips. Seungmin and Felix could go wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted. If they wanted to spend an extra day somewhere, they could. If they wanted to have hot chocolate for breakfast, they could. If they didn’t want to go home for weeks, they didn’t have to.

Time didn’t matter. The rest of the world didn’t matter. It was just them, the rain and a single sleeping bag.

Seungmin was pulled from his thoughts by a snuffle from beside him, his eyes blinking a couple of times to clear his mind as he slowly turned his head to Felix, smiling when he saw him.

Felix was rubbing at his eyes, face puffy with sleep and freckles glowing on his face, tiny little whines leaving his lips as he left his dreams and entered the equally ethereal reality.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Seungmin whispered, lips pulling up further at the corners when Felix blinked away the sleep to look up at him, confusion clouding adorably over his face for a couple of seconds before he smiled sleepily.

“Morning, Raindrop,” Felix muttered, allowing Seungmin to admire his smile before he buried his face into Seungmin’s chest, his messy hair tickling against his chin, “Can you hear the rain?”

“I’ve been listening to it all morning,” Seungmin said, his slender fingers coming up to smooth down Felix’s hair, “It sounds so beautiful.”

Felix mumbled something in response, his voice vibrating through Seungmin’s chest and muffled by his t-shirt. It made Seungmin giggle as his hand spread itself fully over the back of Felix’s head, pulling him back so they could look at each other once more.

“What did you say, Sunshine?” Seungmin asked, keeping Felix’s head in place when he blushed and tried to look away, causing Seungmin to grin, “Hey, now I really want to know what you said.”

“I said that the rain is beautiful,” Felix grumbled, one of his fingers playing with a loose thread on the sleeping bag and his almond eyes hidden by his hair, “But not as beautiful as you.”

Seungmin felt himself practically explode from inside out, his heart bursting with what could only be described as pure, unadulterated happiness as he processed Felix’s words.

“Lee Felix,” he said, moving his arms so they wrapped around Felix’s neck and pulled him as close as they possibly could, their bodies flush against each other, “My tiny sunshine. My precious little honeydew. You are the most perfect human I have ever met on this earth, ever.”

Felix’s giggle was so clear and glorious as it nuzzled itself into Seungmin’s neck, brightening up the air around them with a single sound, “I feel the same way about you, raindrop.”

The clouds finally parted as Seungmin just shook his head, turning so he could press kiss after kiss after kiss against the side of Felix’s face. He kissed every freckle he could, every strand of hair he could reach, every eyelash he could find.

Felix squirmed the entire time, shrieking with tickles and small hands batting at Seungmin’s sides, his words protesting against Seungmin’s actions but his smile showing that he was enjoying it.

“So, where is it we’re going today, sunshine?” Seungmin asked between his kisses, slowing down the pace a little to let Felix catch his break enough to answer, “What beautiful new destination will we be finding?”

“I don’t know,” Felix said quietly, tilting his head so him and Seungmin could face one another again, the air shining gorgeously between them, “Could we just stay here for a bit?”

Seungmin’s lips pulled into his smile, his face leaning down to press one last kiss against Felix’s lips, “We can stay here for as long as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> This has barely been edited, so I hope it was still bearable. I'm currently in the process of writing a couple of longer stories, one of which is very nearly finished, so that should be up soon!! It's not quite as cute and smooth-sailing as this one is, but I'm very excited about it ;))
> 
> I'm trying to write as much as possible during this time, so I decided to actually publish this when I just wrote it out of nowhere lol. I hope you enjoyed <33
> 
> Twitter: @hotelfelixxie
> 
> Please stay safe and healthy. Keep indoors and wash your hands and take good care of yourself <33 x


End file.
